


about time for me to change

by theafterimages



Series: what happens at the dorm [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming Of Age Day, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really is something to this whole hooking up with your roommate thing, Bambam thinks before he gives up on thinking at all. (Or, the one where Bambam and Yugyeom give each other more than just kisses for Coming of Age Day.) Sequel to "just tonight" and "let's put it this way".</p>
            </blockquote>





	about time for me to change

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to E, S & R for betaing! Also, [this](https://vine.co/v/iK1aMv5OaVt) is the "you and me" moment referenced in the story.

Yugyeom and Bambam’s flowers are on the dresser and their new colognes are in their suite’s bathroom. Jaebum called the two of them at the beginning of the day, and all six of them piled into Yugyeom and Bambam’s hotel room at the end of it and called him as a group, everyone cutting Jinyoung off with loud objections every time he tried to slip what was clearly some sort of private reference into the conversation.

The other members left their hotel room a while after the call ended, Jackson bestowing extra Coming of Age Day kisses before running out the door, like he hadn’t given them a lifetime’s worth already. 

Yugyeom’s in his own bed, already focused on his phone. Bambam's holding his phone, too, though he’s too busy staring after his hyungs to use it just yet, thinking about Jinyoung’s hands on Youngjae’s waist and the way Mark looks at Jackson. He’s glad they’ve all found each other or whatever, but seeing them like that makes him think about how single _he_ is. He may work in an industry full of beautiful people and have a long list of idols’ numbers in his phone, but while he’s made some good friendships, everyone still seems to see him as nothing but a cute kid.

Just thinking about it is too much. “I wish I had somebody, too,” Bambam complains, not thinking twice. Venting to Yugyeom always makes him feel better, unlike the last time he tried to talk about this to Jackson only to get fed up when Jackson’s eyes glazed over in a clearly-thinking-about-Mark way. He has an actual Mark Look. One Bambam has learned to recognize. Bambam’s life is a trial. “The hyungs are probably all doing things right now, and all I have is my phone.”

“You have me,” Yugyeom tells him.

Bambam has to smile, in spite of everything. “It’s just you and me,” he says, mimicking Yugyeom’s voice from that long ago broadcast. Not so long ago, really, but time seems to pass so much faster in their industry. Trainee days, for example, when Bambam and Yugyeom had fought constantly, seem like something that happened in another lifetime.

“You and me,” Yugyeom echoes fondly now, so different from how prickly he’d been around Bambam back then. It’s strange to think about, how Yugyeom’s gone from being an overgrown thorn in Bambam’s side to one of the few people Bambam unconditionally trusts; one of the few people he’s long since forgotten how to live without.

Bambam impulsively gets up and clambers into Yugyeom’s bed, nudging him over until Yugyeom makes room for him under the sheets. Yugyeom is smiling as he drapes his arm over Bambam’s shoulders, and Bambam wraps his own arms around Yugyeom’s waist, burrowing against his side. 

He didn’t bring his phone, he dimly realizes, but he can get it in a minute; cuddling with Yugyeom is always so warm and comfortable, and he doesn’t want to move again just yet. Instead he closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. Yugyeom smells good, traces of the new cologne lingering warm on his skin, and feels so familiar. It’s nice, just being close like this. No cameras, no need to perform or worries about looking cool enough in front of the fans; just the chance to completely relax.

“We’ll do something about you, too,” Bambam tells him, squeezing Yugyeom’s hip. “How are we single, seriously? We’re too hot for this.” 

“Something like what?”

“I don’t know, but if _they_ —” Bambam nods toward the door, wrinkling his nose as he thinks of the what the others are probably doing in their rooms, “-can get laid, we can, too.”

“They all…” Yugyeom hesitates. “They didn’t have to look very far.”

Bambam thinks that over for a moment, then pulls away and looks up at him. To most people that might have sounded like just a statement of fact, but Bambam can tell there’s more to it than that. Yugyeom’s trying to say something else, too. “Do you like someone in the company? Is it Yerin again? I think she’s still with that guy, but I can ask her—”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Yugyeom says, quickly shaking his head. “I was just saying!”

Bambam pokes his steadily heating cheek. “Are you sure?” he teases over Yugyeom’s protests. “You’re so red. Haven’t you blushed enough today?” Bambam had accepted the hyungs’ kisses as his due, but Yugyeom’s face had gotten pinker and pinker with every peck, much to everyone’s glee.

Bambam’s seized with a sudden sense of mischief at the thought, and presses his lips to Yugyeom’s cheek in a loud, smacking kiss. Yugyeom’s entire body convulses with flustered laughter against Bambam.

“No wonder you’re not getting laid,” Bambam teases. “That wasn’t even a real kiss. What would you do if I did that?”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Yugyeom demands, laughing even more. 

Bambam grins, then promptly leans over and presses his lips against Yugyeom’s. Nothing could fluster Yugyeom more than this, he thinks gleefully, already prepared to laugh at Yugyeom's sure to be hilarious reaction for the rest of the night.

But when he begins to pull away, Yugyeom moves, too: not away from Bambam, but forward, following Bambam’s mouth and catching it with his own again, cupping his hand against the back of Bambam’s head to hold him in place. And Bambam just… goes with it. Doesn’t even want to think about startling back and trying to laugh the whole thing off, not when it’s so oddly easy to just slip into this, to trade one slow, thorough kiss after another while their hands start to wander. Yugyeom’s touch, the solid weight of his body against Bambam’s—they’re so familiar, but in this context they’re new again and Bambam just wants to be closer, just wants to get _more_ …

Yugyeom pulls free suddenly, staring at Bambam with wide, stunned eyes. “Sorry,” he whispers, his voice catching in his throat with an audible gasp as Bambam promptly straddles his lap, linking his arms around Yugyeom’s neck.

“That it took so long?” Bambam returns. 

Yugyeom’s still stammering for words as Bambam leans back in, but Yugyeom, as always, instinctively knows how to move—he rests his hands at Bambam’s waist and rolls his hips up, and then it’s Bambam’s turn to gasp.

Maybe it’s weird how they just click into place, but it’s not just fanservice when Yugyeom and Bambam talk about their bond—after the past few years, they can read each other easily. So Yugyeom doesn’t miss a beat when Bambam breaks their next kiss to pull off his shirt, just yanks off his own, and Bambam knows just when to tense himself before Yugyeom moves them both, lying Bambam down on his back and settling himself between the cradle of Bambam’s spread legs. Maybe later they can talk about it and get awkward, but why would Bambam think about _that_ when he can focus on Yugyeom’s breathing and touch and perfect rhythm? Bambam curls his hands around Yugyeom’s ass, breaking their latest kiss to laugh as Yugyeom moans.

“You’re so easy,” Bambam teases.

“So are you,” Yugyeom returns.

“Maybe you’re that good,” Bambam says, grinning when Yugyeom can’t even look at him after hearing that. “I know I am, you don’t have to say anything—”

“Neither do you,” Yugyeom scoffs, rolling his eyes. Even so, when Bambam squeezes his ass, nudging his heel against the back of Yugyeom’s thigh for good measure, Yugyeom takes the hint and kisses him again, his hips grinding smoothly against Bambam’s. Bambam’s watched him dance like this so many times, liquid and filthy, but he’s never thought—well, okay, maybe a few times, he’s only human—

It dredges up a dim memory of the last time they’d all watched one of Yugyeom’s rated freestyle dances, when Jinyoung had whispered a comment to Bambam about whether he thought Yugyeom would fuck the way he danced. Bambam had laughed it off at the time, but now…

“Hey,” Bambam tears his mouth away from Yugyeom’s long enough to ask, “think you’re as big as me?”

Yugyeom blinks down at him. “What? I don’t know.”

“Let me see.” He cups his hand around the outline of Yugyeom’s cock through his sweatpants, somehow surprised when Yugyeom whimpers and bucks against him. Bambam swallows, tightens his grip experimentally and Yugyeom presses back. “Want me to keep—”

Yugyeom nods rapidly, his eyes wider than ever, so Bambam does, stroking Yugyeom as Yugyeom seeks his mouth for another kiss. 

“You, too—please, let me—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bambam says, and then Yugyeom’s hand is on him, hot even through the fabric of Bambam’s briefs. Bambam’s eyes widen, then flutter shut as Yugyeom starts rubbing him off, too. Bambam’s moans cut off when Yugyeom kisses him again, more fiercely than ever.

There’s more to do than kissing, but no one would know it from the way Yugyeom’s acting. But even when Bambam tries to kiss Yugyeom’s neck or jaw instead, moves he’s sure Yugyeom will like, it’s never long before Yugyeom claims his lips again. Bambam gives up soon enough. If Yugyeom wants to just kiss Bambam until their mouths go numb, it’s his funeral. 

And, well, Bambam likes it, too. Yugyeom can definitely kiss. 

Even as Bambam thinks that, Yugyeom pulls away, gasping, too far gone to keep up with it. Bambam can’t even be disappointed, not when he’s too busy watching his best friend in awe. He’s so close, and _Bambam_ did that to him. 

“Bambam…” Yugyeom’s shaking all over, moving more frantically against Bambam’s hand.

Bambam presses his lips to Yugyeom’s temple. “I’ve got you,” he reassures him. “Come on, you’re gonna come for me, right?” Yugyeom whimpers, a sound Bambam definitely recognizes from nights he chose the wrong moment to wake up. Yugyeom really is easy to get to. It’s cute. A thought occurs to Bambam. “Hey, Yugyeom, next time—”

“Next…” Yugyeom’s voice breaks on the word, and he goes tense, then moves again, riding it out as the fabric becomes damp against Bambam’s hand. Bambam keeps stroking him through it all the while, dizzily thinking about what this would be like with nothing between them, about all the other things they could be doing instead; all the other things they _can_ do, now…

There really is something to this whole hooking up with your roommate thing, Bambam thinks before he gives up on thinking at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Afterwards Yugyeom curls up against Bambam’s side, nuzzling his neck. Of course he’s a cuddler, Bambam thinks fondly, wrapping his arms around Yugyeom and closing his eyes. That’s exactly what he would have expected from Yugyeom, if he’d known he should be expecting anything. 

Maybe this is the moment when Bambam should take a look at this particular life choice and its ramifications. Instead he just realizes that he still doesn’t know for sure if Yugyeom’s dick is bigger than his or not. They can check next time. Bambam hastily pulls up his mental to-do list, slotting that in between _thigh fucking_ and _lap dances_. He has a lot of ideas. He still can’t believe it took him this long to figure out Yugyeom is the perfect person to try them out with.

When Yugyeom curls his hand around Bambam’s neck and pulls him in, Bambam follows easily, their kisses soft and gentle this time. After indulging him for a few minutes Bambam pulls away, making a face. “Ew.”

“What?” Yugyeom asks immediately, his eyes flying open. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just gross now,” Bambam says as he shimmies out of his sticky boxers, wiping himself with them quickly before tossing them onto the floor. 

Yugyeom’s staring at him again, he discovers. Bambam shakes his head. It’s not like Yugyeom’s never seen him naked before, not after years as roommates and occasional shared showers. 

“Take yours off, too,” Bambam reminds him, and Yugyeom quickly gets rid of his sweatpants. 

Bambam watches, then lets his gaze trail up to meet Yugyeom’s again, grinning when he sees how flustered Yugyeom looks from his scrutiny. “Next time I can help you clean up,” Bambam offers, tracing his tongue over his lower lip for good measure.

Yugyeom turns _so red_. Bambam beams at him, delighted. This is going to be _fun_.

 

 


End file.
